


Snowman

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike would do anything to make her happy even if he really didn't want to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Snowman  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 314  
>  **Summary:** Spike would do anything to make her happy even if he _really_ didn't want to do it.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'snowman' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/695799.html) for the [Nekid Spike Festive Prompt Card challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5029170.html) @ nekid_spike

A soft sigh echoed through the otherwise quiet room.

“What’s wrong?” Spike lowered his newspaper and turned to look at her. He had been asking that question for what felt like all day.

Willow stared out the window as she shook her head. “Nothing.”

Spike muttered underneath his breath as he resumed reading.

Another sigh this one louder than before escaped her.

“What’s wrong?” He repeated the question through clenched teeth.

She continued to stare out the window. “Noth...”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Keep in mind if you say _nothing_ again I may have to bite you.”

At the tone of his voice Willow wasn’t sure if Spike was kidding or actually being serious. She felt it was better not to risk it. “It’s this freak snowstorm. It’s making me...”

_Horny?_ Spike’s attention wandered at the thought. _Who could blame him for being hopeful_ After all nothing said _Let’s have hot sex and cuddle_ more than a snowstorm. 

The sound of his name brought him out of his reverie.

“Spike, I want to build a snowman.”

His eyes rounded in horror. He was a vampire not a puppy. There was no way he was going to go bounding through the snow and he damn sure wasn’t building a snowman and that was final.

“Please?”

_Bloody hell!_ “Get your coat.” 

A squeal of delight echoed around her as she ran to do as he said.

As Spike followed her outside he could only pray no one would see him playing in the snow with Willow. He watched her throw her head back, stick out her tongue and catch a snowflake on it’s tip before she began to run around making huge snowballs for the snowman. Her peals of laughter rang out and Spike was stunned to realize he could care less who saw him. Willow was happy, all was right in his world.


End file.
